This invention relates to a developer conveying device that conveys a charged developer using a traveling wave electric field. The invention also relates to an image forming apparatus including the developer conveying device.
Generally, this type of developer conveying device generates a traveling wave electric field by a plurality of electrodes to convey a charged toner to a photosensitive drum of an image forming apparatus.